SpencerxEmily
by jocelynn2016
Summary: Emily is signed up to a blind date unbeknown to her. She half dreads/looks forward to it. Who will she end up with? She has no idea!
1. Blind Date

_**This is a brand-new piece I've written. It is one of the series I am working on of Thomas and Friends Humanized. This is my version of humanized- please enjoy. As always, feel free to leave comments and suggestions for future pieces. Thank you!**_

Emily stared at the telegram that she received. She couldn't believe this. Her sisters had signed her into a blind date event and now the telegram was telling her where to go to meet _him_. She didn't know who _he_ was, but she felt a tinge of dread at the thought of it. Times were tough on Sodor, and some of the "older" young people had been dreaming up some different social ideas; the blind date being the newest. _"Hannah, Olivia, you are ridiculous; utterly ridiculous."_ Emily growled in her mind. _"you think that I am going on this blind date? Do you think that I am going to go and meet someone I don't even know? You are totally crazy."_ She was about to rip the letter in two, but for some reason she couldn't.

The grandfather's clock chiming downstairs in the living room and the crackling of the fire in her bedroom mingled together in her mind. Half of her was starting to want to do this. The Sterlington family was struggling during the hard times, and perhaps this date night could lead to a better time in the future, if not change the mood for Emily this one time. _"I'll go anyway,"_ Emily thought as she tied on her hat. _"I will show Hannah and Olivia. They probably did this to see me chicken out and back down so they could laugh at me. I'll show them. Besides, maybe it will be someone I know. James, Neville, Hank and Arthur I know are on the committee, so maybe it will be one of them."_ With a toss of her head and a flick of her skirt she marched out of the room and down the stairs. "Where are you going, Emily?" Hannah's voice called out from the parlor. "I am going on the blind date you signed me up for." Emily responded haughtily, and with that she was out the door into the chilly night air. Hannah was amazed.

As Emily walked, she looked at the piece of paper. Suddenly, another feeling of apprehension began building in her. Just who was this guy? _"I'm sure it's someone I know,"_ she kept reminding herself. Indeed, it was someone she knew, but it was by far the person she was expecting or wanting to see. At Wellsworth station, where her paper had designated her, she looked around, trying to find someone who was possibly the match. _"look towards the fountain, and take five steps back,"_ the note read on a bench. _"That's odd,"_ Emily thought, but she looked at the fountain and took five steps back. At the same time, unbeknown to her, a stern, pompous figure appeared; clad in a high-end silver suit and began to do the equivalent. _Bump!_ Frightened, Emily whirled around and looked into the all-too familiar face. "Spencer!" she shrieked, jumping back and grabbed hold of a near-by lamppost. Spencer was surprised. "Emily! Um," his voice trailed off, as he looked down at a paper in his hand. Realizing that she too held a paper with the same letterhead Emily whisked it behind her back.

"What are you doing here Spencer?" she found herself asking, then kicked herself for sounding silly. "I'm here for uh," he held out the paper with a knowing look- a look that set deep into her eyes. Emily sighed. "Okay, I am too," she started. "But I didn't think it would be you." she said as she crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly. Spencer chuckled. "What is the purpose of a blind date then?" he challenged. "You read the agreement, did you not?" "No, I did not. My sisters signed me up and I just found out about it tonight." Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Ah," he said as he straightened. "Well, um, uh," suddenly, Spencer found it hard to talk. "Shall we go together?" he asked as he offered his hand. "I can uh-bring you out for supper, it you'd like." Emily groaned to herself. Why had she ever thought of doing this?

"I guess I have to," she replied sharply, then glared. "I'm not taking your hand! The sooner we get started the sooner we'll be done." Spencer shook his head, containing his displeasure at the way she was treating him. He thought all Gresley's were important and deserved to have the world bend over for them, and he made sure that the world bent even farther for him. The two of them walked side by side in silence, each casting glances at each other. Spencer spoke after what seemed like hours. "So, where do you want to go? Do you have a place in mind?" his voice had resumed its normalcy; boasting, pompous and proud, if not a little flirty this time. "No," Emily muttered, clenching her fists even tighter in her dress pockets. She wished she had brought her muffler against the increasingly cooling air, but then was relieved she didn't as she didn't want to appear too feminine, especially when considering who she was with.

Spencer observed this, and tried again. "Are you cold? Perhaps you should have worn your jacket. Or maybe your muff." Emily's face flushed red with anger and annoyance. "I know what I'm doing, thank you." She answered flatly. Spencer winced. He knew he had been unkind to her and her friends in the past, and he knew she wasn't going to let him hurt her again. "Would you like me to choose the place?" he asked, hoping not to get a short answer. Emily huffed. "If you insist. I personally don't think I could eat anything if I wanted to." Spencer was surprised by her response, but didn't say anything. _"It is not going to be easy with you,"_ Spencer thought to himself. _"You certainly aren't a meek and mild example of the opposite sex. I know I have hurt you in the past; I'm sorry for that, and I will do my best not to hurt you again." _

They passed the Wellsworth bank and town hall before Emily spoke. "So, what is new at Ulfstead and Boxford? I haven't heard much of that lately." Spencer sighed in relief; finally, she was beginning to speak to him! "Well, not too much," he began as relaxed as possible. "Stephan and Glynn are the same, always cracking jokes and such. They've remained very optimistic, even during the hard times. Millie gets all a flutter when Connor is around, but I don't think Connor is paying much attention to it, if he even notices it." Emily's eyes widened- she almost smiled. "Millie's tight with Connor?" she asked. "Uh yes, she seems it." One could say at this point you could feel the air changing. Not much, but just a little bit. Emily still apprehended Spencer, but maybe tonight, just tonight, she thought, she could let go of the past for a change and look at him with a fresh start.

_**So… Emily and Spencer have been arranged into a blind date- things are bound to get interesting! Will Emily refuse Spencer, or will she open her heart and see him with a fresh start, at least for tonight. Find out- more will be coming along. **_


	2. Outing

_**Chapter 2 of Spencer and Emily's blind date… **_

"I though Connor liked Caitlin," Emily said. "After all, they seem to be together more often than Millie is with either of them." Spencer stole a sideways glance at Emily. Her face had a glow to it, as if she was happy hearing about other's feelings. "I don't know. They are half related, if you realized." Emily sighed. "I don't know much about the Mainland crew," she admitted, blushing a little. "How is Boxford?" Spencer shrugged. "Nothing much new. Ah yes, you probably haven't heard." He picked up his pace at this point and extended his arm to guide Emily to the right. With a jerk she pulled away and looked. In front of her was the Wellsworth diner. Emily's stomach sunk fast with reality; she was going to have to eat with _him_. "My so-called brother is back on scene." Spencer was saying. "He has been living in the Gresley residence with the three of us for the past three months now." Emily snorted. "You mean Mallard. He is more famous than you." "Yes, he is more famous than me," Spencer pouted. Emily smirked as she tossed her head.

"Gordon, Scot, and Mallard are all more famous than you," she continued. Spencer tried to hide his hurt. "Why do you think that is?" Spencer turned and looked directly at her. "I would like to know why you are being so mean to me; you are not mean to your other friends." Emily stared at him uninterested. "I am nice to my friends. You, Spencer, are not my friend." Spencer's face turned red with both anger and pain. He had hoped this blind date would bring him to a woman that wouldn't know him that much, or let go of what he had done in the past. He had hoped he could entice her and have a relaxing date with her. As it obviously was, that plan hadn't worked out.

"One more time from you and you are going to have to pay for this." He threatened, causing Emily to take a step back. "I am trying to be nice to you as I am trying to let go of the past and change for the future and you are slapping me in the face." He looked directly into her eyes, his own is flaring. Emily couldn't say she had seen him so upset before. For a minute Emily debated in her mind whether to run or to shut up, but yet she couldn't stop talking derogatory to him. Something like fear sprung into Emily's eyes and face, and maybe that is what Spencer saw, as then his expression softened a little bit as he straightened. A slight pang in his heat made him regret how he had reacted at the moment. He cleared his throat and looked down at the cobblestone. "Sorry," he muttered and then looked up at her. "Can we start again?" Emily was still a little shaken at the recent event, but chose to hide it.

Spencer guided her through the door into the dark room. A fireplace was going and there was a candle at each table. There were quite a few people still inside, resulting in confusing auditory. Spencer led her to an empty table by the window and summoned a waiter. Emily cast sideway glances at Spencer and saw that his usual pompous and snooty mannerism had returned. She sighed as she opened up the menu, while Spencer did the same. In her mind she was screaming to herself why she went ahead and did this. Upon ordering a salad and sandwich, she looked timidly at Spencer. He was sitting there lighting up a cigarette. She raised her eyebrows; she hadn't known any of the Gresleys' smoked. Spencer caught her look and smirked. "Didn't know we did that, did you?" he asked leaning back in his chair, emitting puffs of silvery smoke that matched his suit.

Emily replied that she didn't. "Gordon is on cigars," Spencer continued. "The depression is hard in Tidmouth, and a few of the residents are picking up some habits." Emily felt sad for her friends, and prayed that they weren't following the wrong path. The waiter had arrived and served their food with some red and white wine. Emily had never drunk wine before, and she knew she had better now, so she wouldn't anger Spencer more than she already did. Spencer sat straight and reached for the white wine. Expertly popping the cork, he poured himself a glass and then held the bottle in front of Emily. "You want some? There is water too."

Emily pushed her glass towards him to fill and began picking at her salad. Spencer observed this and thought it over. He knew that Emily didn't like him, and he knew that he really wasn't her 'friend'. But now all of a sudden, she was acting so obedient and quiet. _"I hope I haven't hurt her feelings or scared her,"_ he thought to himself. _"I try to be nice and polite to people, but it never works out. The old arrogant Spencer always shows through, and people keep their distance. I am a failure. I need to make up to Emily, but how?"_

_**As you can see Spencer is trying to change but so far hasn't made much progress… he is worried he scared and/or hurt Emily, and he wants to make up for it and make her happy. Just how will he do it? **_


	3. Mistake

_********CAUTION: THIS REALLY SHOULD BE RATED AS M- AS THERE IS DRINKING AND SYMPTOMS OF ALCOHOL OVER-INDULGENCE CONTENT. I HONESTLY DIDN'T REALLY INTEND TO HAVE SUCH CONTENT INCLUDED, BUT THAT IS HOW THE STORY IS WORKING OUT. SO, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ HIGHER RATINGS- YOU DON'T HAVE TO. GO BACK OR SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WISH. OTHERWISE, HERE IS CHAPTER 3 OF SPENCERXEMILY… **REMEMBER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!******_

A suppressed cough shook him out of his state and he looked towards Emily, who was wiping her mouth on her napkin. He chuckled as he took note of the level in her glass. "Too strong, eh?" he asked. Emily colored heavily as Spencer reached for the red wine. "This is a little milder, if you would like." With that he poured it into the second glass and offered it to her. Emily drank from it and was amazed at the sweetness and heavenliness that it contained. Her whole world began floating in a heavenly mist as she drank to the last drop. "I never knew wine could taste so good," she remarked as she pushed her glass over to be refilled. Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yes, it can be," he said. "I don't know why I haven't had this until now," she continued as she drank her second dry. "Be careful Emily," Spencer warned. "Wine can over-power you." Emily knew that, but right now she couldn't stop. She tried to eat her salad and sandwich, but the urge to have more kept pulling her away.

Spencer cautiously filled her third half-full, as he was surprised at a woman taking in so much, as well as being the first time she had drank. Eagerly she sipped it in one breath, and tried to eat more. Spencer had continued with his meal and was now cutting the bread. Emily looked down at her food and wondered why it was swaying back and forth on the table. As she fumbled with her fork, she couldn't understand why the chair seemed to be spinning underneath her. Looking up, the first sight she saw was a hand with a knife going back and forth on something brown, it looked like a brown bump. Trying to focus on it she leaned forward across the table.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Spencer asked, surprised. "I'm just, uh, I don't know." Emily started to panic. _"Uh-oh,"_ she thought. _"I think I need some help."_ "Are you okay?" Spencer continued as she tried to sit back down. "Sure, I'm fine. I'm just uh- I'm okay." She answered as she leaned forward again, this time nearly putting her sleeve in Spencer's salad. "Emily!" he exclaimed as she almost fell straightening. "Uh, Spencer," she began. "I-I think I need to go home." Her head started pounding as she tried to walk. Spencer's heart began racing. _"Oh no,"_ he groaned to himself. _"I have made her drunk. Now she will go home and her family will find her in this state. They won't stop until they find the person responsible for this,"_ hastily leaving payment on the table he helped her stand and walk. The loud acoustics rang in Emily's ear, and her head pounded more.

A cold rain had started, and the cobblestones were wet and slick. Slowly, as the rain wet Emily's face, her head ceased pounding, and she found herself reasoning a little better, although she was still unsteady. Spencer grunted with annoyance at the recent change in weather. As they walked a bit looking for a cab, Emily slipped on the stones and fell off the curb into the gutter in the road. She realized her dress was soaking wet and giggled. Spencer groaned with dismay at her progressing sorry state. He helped her up and shook his head. "Emily, your soaking wet. Whatever will your family say when go home like this?" "I don't know. What should I do? I don't want the Gresleys to hear about this from my father. He has-well, its just-it has been hard. Our family has been struggling in the depression, and tensions are very tight." With that Emily began crying.

A cab was approaching and Spencer flagged him down. "Boxford please; how much?" he asked the driver. "£2," the short reply was. "We'll take it," and with that Spencer lifted Emily into the cab. She sat down dizzily on the seat, fidgeting as she was quite uncomfortable in her wet clothes. Spencer soon joined her and the cab slowly began moving again. "So, you say your family's been struggling?" Spencer asked, trying to have a normal conversation the best he could considering her condition. Emily nodded, reaching for her hankie. "Money is very tight, and there isn't much left after we pay the taxes and necessities. My sisters seem to have higher ranking over me, and they come first." Spencer raised an eyebrow and looked across to her. "Why is that? Err, excuse me for asking." "They like Hannah and Olivia better because they stayed with the family in Scotland, even when a desirable job offer was presented to them. I left-I came to Sodor as a well-paying job was offered to me by sir Topham Hatt. So, I guess my parents have never let go of that."

Spencer tried to be sympathetic. "Now obviously my family has joined me on Sodor, but things haven't gotten better. Father is well- you have to be very careful. He can get angry at times, especially when has something to do with me, and mother is not doing very well. She has been sick for the past month, and father has been telling me that she is ill because of me. Ever since I left, she has been upset, and this is a result of that. Now, if they ever find me like this, I don't know what will happen. I don't want anyone else to fall under father's retaliation when he sees what has been done to a Sterlington. What do I do? What do I do?" Spencer thought it over for a while. "I am bringing you to Boxford, Emily," he said finally. "maybe my mother might have some extra dresses in storage while yours dries. Then when that dries out and you too, I will bring you back to your family." He couldn't help sounding better and more like himself. Emily froze. "Your mother? I mean-do you mean-the Duchess?" Spencer snorted. "Yes, I mean the Duchess," he smirked. "What's the matter?" he scoffed. "Are you too scared to wear such an important woman's attire?"

Emily's mind still felt clouded, but she carried on bravely. "No, I am not," she said. "If anything, I might be famous too." She knew her speech was slurred, and she groaned with dismay. Spencer sneered. "Bah, maybe," said he. "Maybe as famous as Percy is delivering the mail." "That's not very famous," Emily choked. "That's what I mean," the solemn unsympathetic voice responded.

_**Spencer's attitude and behavior can change rather quickly… Spencer will bring Emily to Boxford and they will stay there overnight. Emily will get some dry clothes as she dries out herself; any suggestions on how they'll spend the night? **_

_**P.S. I don't really know the true symptoms of over-indulgence, as I've never over-indulged. So, please excuse any inaccuracies. **_


End file.
